Loveless - Doki Doki School Hours Suetake x Kudo
by PikoLovesLen
Summary: Some times, love kills. Suetake x Kudo. Warnings: Blood, torture, prejudice.
1. Chapter 1

Just another ordinary day at Okitsu High School, and for any student that goes to that school they know that "ordinary" isn't a good thing.

It was a cold winter after noon and of course Mika-sensei was teaching something but no one was listening.  
Kobayashi was busy worrying about how fat and how hungry she was. Kitagawa was pestering about how cute she thoght Mika was, Seki was staring at himself in 10 mirrors that he was managing to hold up on his own, Watabe was of course drawing manga like he was going to die in the next hour, Kudo was admiring Suetake from behind, while Suetake, being oblivious like always, thought he was just paying attention well to the teacher, and Nakamura was taking a short nap.  
When Mika realized no one was paying attention she made a very scared face. "You guuuuys! You can't all be falling asleep when I'm teaching, come on, I wanna sleep too." She started getting teary-eyed.

"Hehe, oh Mika-sensei, you just look so adorable when you're crying your eyes out like that." Kitagawa said winking slyly.

Mike made an even more weirded out face. "Uh...well...I guess that wraps up today's lesson -siiiigh-, even though we didn't learn anything..."

Kudo sat staring at his crush. "Ohh Suetake, Suetake, why can't you just see how much I love you? -sigh-." The homosexual closed his eyes disappointed. "Yeah, that will be the day. Maybe I should just get the courage to tell him how I feel...but..." "Hey, dude." He was snapped out of his thoughts when his "honey buns" waved in front of him.

Suetake was smiling at him. Kudo blushed to the extreme. 'Oh my God, Suetake is smiling at me! Calm down, you've talked to him before, this isn't any different.' He thought to himself. "Hey, why are you just staring off into space like that? You sick or something?" He got a bit more serious.

"No...It's just..." He thought about whether he should finally admit his feelings or not. Would it be weird? He knew Suetake wasn't gay, and he was afraid of rejection, but even if he did get rejected, it wasn't going to stop him from loving him. So, there wasn't much to lose, right?

"Helloooo?" The dark blond said a bit irritated when there was no answer from him. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking...about something." He looked away from him and looked out the window. It was getting dark fast. The sun was just setting behind the tall trees that were now giving off shadows that spread across the darkening green ground.

"Huh? About what?" He saw the look in his eye of pure torture, and even though he was stupid, he knew when something was wrong with some one, it's just the kind of kind-hearted soul he was.

"Well...you see..." Kudo's face brightened up red. By this time everyone in the class was looking at them, waiting. He's going to finally tell him how he feels, everyone thought. Even though it was true that no one really cared for his little crush, they still didn't want to miss how it turned out.

"Eh...Suetake..." The pressure of everyone staring at him was making him even more nervous.

"Yes, Kudo?" He asked trying to edge him on to continue. "...I...I...can't tell you..." He breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone else sighed and started scattering about getting their things ready to go home.

"Mhph." Suetake wasn't about to let Kudo get out of telling him what was on his mind. "Come on buddy, you can tell me, we're friends right? And I want to help you out if some thing's bothering you."

The shy teen looked back at him again. "...No..I really-"

"Come on, tell me."

"I really shouldn't-"

"Tell me."

"But I don't think it's a very good-"

"Just tell me already." Suetake held a hint of anger in his voice and it made Kudo jump in his skin. He didn't like it when Suetake was angry at him..well..he was never angry with him, but now he knew just a bit how that felt.

"Uh...OK then...I suppose I can't argue with you...So..I'll tell you...I guess..." He paused for a second and took a deep breath. He knew he was going to regret this, but there was no turning back, his love was waiting, and as well as the other students who got back into it.

"I just wanted to tell you that I...I love you Suetake!" His face flushed with red and he about fell out of his chair. He actually said it, after all that time of hiding it and wanting him to know it, that's all it took. He finally did it.

Suetake just gave him a blank/confused look for a second, then smiled. "Aww, I love you too dude! Haha." He gave him a playful smack on the back and walked off. Kudo shrunk into depression. Of course this would happen. And now he would never get another chance like that again.

Everyone just shook their heads and left, except Mika-sensei, who walked up to Kudo and put a hand on his shoulder, which made him look up. She smiled.

"I'm sorry your plan didn't work out so well, but just give him awhile, he'll come around." She winked both eyes then walked off.

The sad teen sat alone at his desk wallowing in his own angst. "Euh...why me...?" He cried out to no one. "Why does it have to be this hard? What have I ever done to deserve this?"

The sky gave off shades of purple, orange, and red. It made the brown haired teen sick. He was in so much pain, and yet the sun just keeps on setting, the clock keeps on ticking. Right now he was wishing he could break off those little hands on the clock and shove them down some ones throat.

He stood up and walked out of the lone building and started walking home. He wasn't sure if he would ever get over this, not in a million years.

"Suetake is dumb...but I'm still not going to give up hope..." He said trying to cheer himself up. It didn't work out too well. All the anger and sadness that he has never felt before set in, and before he knew it, he was on the ground crying like a new born. He pounded his fist into the pavement road and cursed under his breath.

"Why...why...why..." Was all he could mange to say between the shallow gulps of air he was breathing in. He just felt like dyeing right there, then maybe Suetake would find him lying dead on the ground and know that it was because he loved him so much. But even that's too much to ask for.

As Kudo was about to get up, he heard some one talking just a few yards away. He turned his head and saw a gang of tough looking high scholars, about 4 of them. They were looking at him. Why?

One made a disgusted face, then whispered to one of them. He looked like the leader, he was wearing only jeans(despite how freezing it was) and some heavy chains on his wrist, he looked really buff. His hair was slick and dark brown that was spiked up around the sides.

The other gang members looked about the same, average looking, but still strong in either way, with short dirty blonde hair.

'..I think I better leave...' The brown hair teen said rising to his feet and turning around to head home. Suddenly a deep scary voice called to him. "Hey you, scrawny, hold up a sec." There was a heavy feeling that turned inside his stomach that told him not to stop, so he didn't, he just walked a little faster.

He then felt something hold him back. "Hey, I said I wanted to talk." The voice was right in his hear, which he knew it would stay there for awhile. He was just so scared by that man, even his voice made him want to cry himself to death.

Kudo knew he was in for something. "What do you want from me?" He managed to sound like he wasn't scared at all. The one that looked like the leader gripped his arms around"Just...something, we just want something." One of the taller looking group members said running their finger across his face.

"Uh..." Yeah, just another thing to add to this "perfect" day. He had no idea what they wanted, and no idea what they were going to do, but it was most likely something bad. Tough looking gangs don't just stop you while you're on the street to just talk to you.

'They are going to rob me...' Is the first thing he had in mind. That was, until one pulled out a knife. 'Ohshitohshitohshitohshitohsh itohshitohshitohshitohshitoh shit.' Was the only thing that went through his mind as the man walked up closer to him and stuck up his hand out.

"No, no wait, please stop. I didn't do anything wrong!" He said trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but he gripped tighter and his friend pressed the knife against his neck. He gasped loudly and closed his eyes.

"Please...just take what you want and go. I don't have much money, but just take whatever I have and leave me alone." Another member laughed. "We don't want your filthy money. We just have something to "say" to you."

"What..is it?" The leader frowned and thought for a second. "You disgusting little pig, I ought to to slug you right now for talking to us. You stupid child." He swung his fist and hit Kudo right in the gut, which made him cough and bend over.

"Ngh...I still have no idea what I did to you." The older guy grabbed the back of his neck and slammed his head against the ground. His eyes blurred and bit and he felt something warm run down his face. At first he thought it was sweat, then he looked down and saw dark red liquid dripping off his chin.

"You want to know why we are here? It's because we don't need some one like YOU." Kudo suddenly knew what was going on. He wasn't dumb. "...You mean...a gay person?" The man took another swing at his face, making his check red.

"That's right! We hate homos like you, you're disgusting! This town was fine with out some one that is as openly a fag like you. With you gone, this school will be normal again." His words stabbed his chest like a thousand knives. He never once in his life experienced prejudice like this, and he knew if some one that is as strong as that guy hates some one, it's going to turn out badly.

"Well...I think. That you..shouldn't hate some one..for that reason." He talked between breaths. He was being held down by strong forceful arms. He tried to get himself off the ground so he could get away, but it didn't work. The fact was, he wasn't strong enough to fight back, but it was his life, maybe he could?

It was worth a try, right? He gripped the guys arm and tried as hard as he could to pry him off, which he was doing pretty well, until the guy got really pissed and slammed his head back into the ground and pressed his knee on his back to hold him up. He couldn't get to him with the way he was struggling.

"Stupid fag, stop moving!" He said using his hands to hold down his arms. "No, I won't stop!"

"If you don't stop fighting it we're going to kill your little "crush". What's his name? Suetake? That stupid athlete that thinks he's everything."

Kudo gasped. There was no way in Hell he was going to let Suetake get hurt! No way no way, they can't have him.

He stopped moving. "..No, I'll stop, do what you want, just don't hurt him I beg you...And he IS everything..at least to me." He said the last part quietly. "Very well." The man smiled. "Hey, get the knife on him now." He said turning to his friend.

Cold icy flakes starting to drift down onto the freezing town forming into a blanket of white. It was coming down softly. The leader looked up. "...Lets hurry it up, it's getting cold." he looked down at the face of the terrified teen. "Heh, you ready for this?"

"...Yeah...I guess."

"Good." He motioned his teammate to do what he was going to do.

"OK boss." he said smiling while he pressed the knife against his arm. Kudo closed his eyes and prepared for the pain that was to come. He felt it jab deep into the crease were his elbow and arm meet. He screamed out in pain. There was a chill that rushed over his body and he felt like ice. Frozen and numb, he just laid there and took the pain, for he knew there was more to come.

"You sure do take pain well huh?" The guy said, again stabbing him, this time in the leg right above his knee. He could tell he wanted him to scream and he wasn't going to give them that. He bite on his lip and tried his hardest not to make a sound.

"Heh, not a very bright one huh? You should have ran away when you had the change!" Again a piercing sound came as the man lodged the knife into his gut. Wave after wave of pain shot up through his body, he didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Crimson warm fluid pooled up around him and covered half his body. He started to feel light-headed and dizzy from the blood loss.

There was a sudden realization; maybe he was going to die here. It would make sense that they would kill him, it's obvious that they hate him a lot. So, what's the point in keeping him alive? He felt scared, and lost, he didn't know what to do, and he knew he was alone, and he knew he wasn't going to make it.

But..Maybe it won't be that bad, I mean he is going to save his love after all? But then again, not he will never get to see him again, never get to hear his sweet voice call out his name whenever he gets one if his massive nose bleeds, never again will he get to see him do stupid things, or see his cute bright smile. But the thing that bugged him the most; he will never get to tell Suetake that he loves him more than his own life.

All this hit like a ton of bricks, and normally he would have freaked out, but this time he felt calm, relaxed, why? Well, maybe it was because he was weak from all the blood water falling out of his body, or maybe it was because he knew he couldn't do anything any way, or perhaps it was because he was doing this for Suetake, and it made it all worth it.

Kudo looked up into the darken sky. It was filling up with bright shining stars, it reminded him of Suetake, but then again, everything beautiful reminded him of his one true love. The moon was crying rays of light that engulfed the city in it's majesty.

The snow started coming down harder and harder every minute, and the group started getting covered in it.

His eyes started to burn up, and he felt something warm run down his cheek and dripped onto the ground. At first he thought it was blood, but it felt light. He then noticed it was clear. He was crying, why? Well, again, maybe it was because he would never see his crush again.

"Aww, the little baby's crying, how cute. Hah, what a loser." One of the guys said. "Daw, are you that much in pain?" Another one said sarcastically.

Kudo didn't have the nerve to tell them why, it wasn't because he was in pain, it was because he was going to miss his dear beloved friend. But then again, they wouldn't understand that any way, they probably don't even know what love is.

"Come on, this is getting cold, lets just go." The leader said throwing the teen into the snow filled ground and standing up. "I hope that taught you a lesson, fag. We better not see you around again." He scoffed at him then turned around. Him and his gang walked off silently.

Kudo laid there in the white snow, which was quickly turning dark red around him. He looked up a bit, then smiled. "Sorry...Suetake..." Then a blackness filled his mind and blanked out. To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

There was a light feeling that surrounded Kudo. It felt like he was nothing but mist. Was he still alive? He wondered to himself. That is until he seen someone in the distance.

He then realized he was on his feet, not a single drop of blood to be detected on his body. There was snow falling around him, and the other figure infront of him, his back turned to the other boy. And that was all there was, just darkness, snow, and the two males standing just ten feet away from the other.

The confused brunette started to walk towards the other teen. "Excuse me..." He said softly, reaching his hand out to the boy. Who was he? He wanted to know. He looked so familiar. Something about him made him feel as if he knew him already.

He was about an inch away from placing his hand on his shoulder, when the mystery person turned around. His dirty blonde hair shifted to the side as he changed positions and his radiant blue eyes gleamed with happiness when he looked deeply at the brunette's form. "Kudo." He said softly, his words floated into said teens mind like a dove.

His voice was gentle and loving. It started to come back to him quickly, and a single name flowed from his lips without him even thinking. "Suetake..."

After he called his name, the blonde swiftly wrapped his arms protectively around the slightly shorter boy. #A.N: I have not watched the show in a long time so I have no idea which one is taller or not, but since I think Kudo is the uke, I am making him shorter in the story.#

Kudo blinked confused, a sudden warmth engulfed his body. His heart felt soft and fuzzy, and the corner of his mouth started to per up into a smile. "Suetake..."

He said as he exhaled. "Yes Kudo, I love you..." he said those words quietly, gripping onto the brunette tighter and nuzzling his face into his hair. There was a strange feeling that too over, it wasn't happiness like he thought he would have felt at that moment, but instead it was a heavy feeling, hurting feeling.

This isn't real- This would never happen. Kudo sighed, making Suetake frown and look at him. "You okay?" the blonde asked in a concerned voice..

"This isn't real. You're not here!" he yelled out, tears forming around the corners of his eyes. Suetake's face fell into sadness, and then turned into a look of desperation.

"I'm here! I really am Kudo, you have to believe me." after the blonde yelled those words, his world started to fade. The snow started to stop, and the imagine before him diminished. But he still heard a voice, that angel like voice. "Kudo, I'm here! I'm right here, I won't leave you. I promise. I'm right here."

Even though it was dark and his body felt like ice, he felt liquid drip onto his cheek. But what was it? Tears? But he wasn't crying.

"Kudo, open your eyes!"

My eyes are open...

"Say something!"

What do you want me to say...?

"Don't leave me!"

Where would I go...?

"Please! I. . .I love you!"

I love you too...

There was a flashing light, and then a sizing pain pierced his body. He felt like crying out, but found that he had no voice. His body started to feel heavier, and it was becoming more and more difficult for him to breathe. He heard the voice louder, as if it was right next to him.

"Kudo? Kudo!" That voice. It sounded so pained when it calls my name. But why? Did I do something wrong?

His mind started to finally process the actions going around him and his eyes started to pry open, taking in his surroundings. His vision was hazy at first, but they started to adjust. A bright and white light blinded him for a few seconds.

He hesitantly turned his head when he felt something gripping his hand rather roughly. When he turned to his side he looked at the gaze of blue eyes that were spilling tears, clear liquid was streaming down his slightly tanned cheeks, his eyebrows knitted together in agony. But his face suddenly lit up into a happy smile when he realized Kudo was looking at him.

"Oh thank heavens..." the blonde boy at his side sighed in relief. To say that the brunette was confused would be an understatement. He had no idea where he was, or why this kid was holding his hand and crying over him. Who was he any way?

Wait...Suetake? What was he doing here? Why was he the one holding his hand? Was this another dream? But if it is, why is he in so much pain? So many questions went through his mind, but he couldn't find his voice to ask any.

Suetake, seeing the confused look on his friend's face, decided to answer what he knew. "You're in the hospital. I forgot my baseball bat in the class and found you laying on the ground covered in blood. So I brought you here. You stopped breathing a few times, but they brought you back." he paused for a second and looked down at the ground. His expression was the most serious Kudo has ever seen.

"I felt scared...I was scared I was going to lose you. I...I thought while you were unconscious..I had a lot of time to think...And Kudo..." he looked back up at his friend, who's eyes widened a bit with question.

"When you said you loved me...You didn't mean it in a brotherly or friendly way, did you?" Kudo's cheeks heated up a tad. He finally got it. His eyes showed it as he looked away ashamed of himself.

"I can't believe I was so. . .STUPID! After all those signs you gave me. I still never realized." he yelled angrily. At first Kudo thought he was angry at him, but quickly realized he was angry at himself...for not seeing that he loved him.

The brown haired teen wanted to say something, anything to make Suetake not be upset or angry. But when he opened his mouth to talk, he still couldn't make a single noise.

Suetake suddenly gripped harder on Kudo's hand. "I see now...That I've always had these feelings for you, too...I was just too caught up in my own life to notice..."

He's...He's admitting his feelings to him? No way, this has to be a dream, right? The brunette weakly gripped the other's hand back. He felt him, he felt his whole being. He wasn't dreaming after all. Suetake was really telling him that he liked him as more than a friend.

Despite him being in constant pain, his heart started to feel light and was starting to pound hard in his chest. His eyes started to burn with tears. After all these years of trying to get his heart, he finally succeeded. "I...Love...You." He managed to say in short and pained gasps.

Suetake grinned and gently took Kudo in his arms. "I love you too..." after he said those words, he felt as if his life was about to get a whole lot better. Almost dying was worth it after all...Hell, he didn't even care if he was going to be in pain for months on end, as long as he had Suetake with him, he was the happiest boy in the world.

As for the athlete, he couldn't ask for anything more than to have HIS Kudo alive and in his arms.

Things were going to lighten up for both of them.


End file.
